The Lion King Reborn
The Lion King Reborn (known as The Lion King Adventure Pt. 1: Reborn outside of North America) is an upcoming 2018 American animated epic, adventure, musical, comedy-drama film released by Walt Disney Pictures, with under production by Walt Disney Animation Studios and YouTube, as well as being distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It serves as "part one" of a remaster of Disney's well-known 1994 animated film The Lion King, conjoining it with its 1998 sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, its 2004 midquel The Lion King 1½: Hakuna Matata and several episodes of its 2015 television sequel series The Lion Guard, while it is also the first The Lion King film to be rated PG, due to Pumbaa and Bunga's flatulence problems along with a much more deeper, serious tone in the film's analysis. It also features references from the 1995 PC game Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Games and television series The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, as well as having some deleted scenes from the franchise and the songs taken from the Broadway version of The Lion King in animation. The Lion King Reborn marks as the last film to be released by DisneyToon Studios after its defunct in June 2018 and to be one of the last films executive produced by John Lasseter before his retirement from his associated projects for Walt Disney Animation Studios. It was directed by Christian Myers, co-directed by Emman V. Cortez, produced by Don Hahn, co-produced by Bradley Raymond, Rob Minkoff, Roger Allers and Howy Parkins, executive produced by Lasseter, Jeannie Roussel, Ford Riley, Rob LaDuca, Darrell Rooney, Jon Favreau and George A. Mendoza, original songs written by Elton John, Tim Rice, Beau Black and Alex Cartañá, score composed by Alan Silvestri, and story written by Myers, Don Bluth, Jim Capobianco, Lorna Cook, Thom Enriquez, Andy Gaskill, Francis Glebas, Ed Gombert, Kevin Harkey, Barry Johnson, Mark T, Jorgen Klubien, Larry Leker, Rick Maki, Burny Mattinson, Chris Sanders, Tom Sito, Gary Trousdale, Kevin Hopps, John Loy, Jack Monaco, Elise Allen, Kendall Michele Haney, Laura Sreenby, Krista Tucker and the late Joe Ranft, while the film stars an ensemble voice cast including Matthew Broderick, Jeremy Irons, Gabrielle Union, Eden Riegel, Jason Marsden, Nika Futterman, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Khary Payton, Andy Dick, Lacey Chabert, Rowan Atkinson, Blair Underwood, Sarah Hyland, Madison Pettis, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, Angela Bassett, and Max Charles. The film dedicates to the memories of actress Suzanne Pleshette and actor Robert Guillaume, the original voices of Zira and Rafiki, who both died on January 19th, 2008 and October 24, 2017. Filming began in June 2017 at Stevens Point, Wisconsin, with a large cast consisting mostly of actors reprising their roles from the original films and television series. The production lasted until February 2018, shooting back-to-back with a sequel titled The Lion King Returns. Additional filming mostly took place in Kenya, Africa. With an estimated budget in the range of $316–400 million, it is one of the most expensive films ever made. The film received universal praise for the film's screenwriting, humor, the cast (particularly Broderick, Irons, Union, Riegel, Futterman, Lane, Sabella, Payton, White, and Charles' roles), visual effects, emotional dark weight of the story, Pleshette and Guillaume's dedications, musical scores by Silvestri, and action scenes (particularly "the Lion Guard vs. Army of Scar"), although the runtime and some newcomers for the voices of characters taken from The Lion Guard received some criticism. The film is scheduled to be released in IMAX 3D and AMC Theaters, as well as being on multiple websites, including Ideas Wikia, Dailymotion and YouTube. An alternate, extended version of the film titled The Outlands Cut will soon be released after the film's initial release where it includes a subplot involving Tatiana, Nefu, Sharla, Quint, Claudia, and Mr. Pig, while the characters had their scenes cut out. The Lion King Returns will be released with Myers returning to direct, Hahn returning to produce, Silvestri returning to compose the score, and much of the cast reprising their roles. Plot * NOTE: The plot of the film is in chronological order, so all of the events from 1½: Hakuna Matata will be occurring during the events of the first film. In the great Pride Lands of Africa, a wise mandrill named Rafiki (Khary Payton), who is the lion king's shaman, lives in his home known as the "Tree of Life". One day came to be an important day: Simba, who is the newborn son of Queen Sarabi (Angela Bassett) and King Mufasa (James Earl Jones), is being presented to a crowd of animals, who came from the Four Winds to celebrate Simba's birth at Pride Rock. As Rafiki is going to retell the story, he suddenly realizes the audience has heard of the story before. He then hand-draws a picture of a meerkat and warthog duo named Timon and Pumbaa (Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella) before reminding the audience that they have never known the half of the story. Timon is a social outcast in his meerkat colony on the outskirts of Pride Rock known as the "Pit of Shame". Timon is also the son of his late Pa (Sterling K. Brown), who was the colony's greatest meerkat, nicknamed "Fearless Buzz". Though he is unconditionally supported by his mother Ma (Julie Kavner), who is also Pa's widow, Timon dreams for more in life than his colony's bleak existence hiding from predators. One day, he is assigned as a Sentry, but his daydreaming nearly leads to the death of his Uncle Max (Jerry Stiller) by a group of spotted hyenas named Shenzi (Whoopi Goldberg), Banzai (Cheech Marin), and Ed (Jim Cummings). This marks the last straw for the colony before Ma tries to convince his son to be back in, prompting Timon to leave and finding a better life. On the way, however, Timon breaks into a hysterical sob, to which he moans in front of the Tree of Life. Inside, Rafiki helps, then teaches Timon about "Hakuna Matata", meaning "No Worries" in Swahili, and advises him to look beyond what he sees. Timon takes the advice unknowingly and observes Pride Rock in the distance, calling it as a "big, pointy rock". Believing Pride Rock to be his paradise home, Timon ventures there, but then bumps into Pumbaa, who tells Timon that he suffers from flatulence problems. The two quickly form a bond and Pumbaa accompanies Timon as his acquaintance. The adventure starts to where Simba is being presented. The pair arrive at Pride Rock, but as they make their way through the crowd of onlookers, Pumbaa explosively passes a massive fart, causing nearby animals to faint but prompting animals further away to bow to Mufasa. Following this, Timon and Pumbaa start to live in a small den behind Pride Rock as Rafiki holds up Simba for the animals to bow. Mufasa shows young Simba (Jonathan Taylor Thomas and Matt Weinberg) the Pride Lands and explains to him the responsibilities of kingship and the Circle of Life which connects all living things. Meanwhile, Mufasa's younger brother Scar (Jeremy Irons), born as "Taka", covets the throne and plots to eliminate Mufasa and Simba so he may become king. He later tricks Simba and his best friend Nala (Niketa Calame) — to whom Simba is betrothed — into exploring a forbidden elephants' graveyard, where they are attacked by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, who are now in league with Scar. Timon and Pumbaa, who are searching for their new home, to which their den got smashed by a pyramid of animals during "I Just Can't Wait to be King", soon witness Mufasa saving the cubs and Zazu (Rowan Atkinson), who is a hornbill and the king's majordomo. Though angry with Simba, Mufasa forgives him and explains that the Great Kings of the Past watch over them from the night sky, from which he will one day watch over Simba. Scar sets a trap for his brother and nephew, luring Simba into a gorge and having the hyenas drive a large herd of wildebeest into a stampede that will trample him. He informs Mufasa of Simba's peril, knowing the king will rush to save him. Mufasa saves Simba but ends up hanging perilously from the gorge's edge. Scar refuses to help Mufasa, instead sending him falling to his death. Scar then convinces Simba that the tragedy was Simba's own fault and advises him to flee the kingdom. He orders the hyenas to kill Simba, but he escapes. Scar tells the pride that Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king, allowing a large pack of hyenas to live in the Pride Lands. With Timon and Pumbaa exhausted, since they were unknowingly caught in the stampede and fell off a waterfall, Timon decides to give up, until Pumbaa discovers a luxurious green jungle. The pair finally settle there with the philosophy of "Hakuna Matata", named Hakuna Matata Falls. Back at the Pit of Shame, Rafiki is talking to Ma about Hakuna Matata and that her son must look beyond what he sees to find the motto. However, after an anguished Ma mistakes it for a metaphor and explains that her son takes things literally, she decides to search for Timon, much to Max's shock. After Rafiki reminds Ma, "The journey of the a thousand miles begins with the first step.", she shows her first step, and she lands squarely on Rafiki's foot. Back at Hakuna Matata Falls, Timon and Pumbaa build a jungle arcade, including Jungle Pinball, Bug Drop, Sling Shooter, Burper, and Hippo Hop, to which are their favorite games. They lastly thought of adding one more game, which actually failed: Bowling For Hedgehogs. Timon ends up having quills in his rear and Pumbaa starts to pull them out. The two then notice a flock of vultures in a nearby desert while they are about to feed on something. The two then charge at the vultures, scattering them away while playing "bowling for buzzards". The pair notice Simba, who collapsed nearly dead from the escape of Pride Rock and they decide to rescue, then raise him under their philosophy. For now, Simba and the duo turned their backs against the world. Meanwhile, King Scar worries about not being favored among the Pride Landers while dealing with the problems mentioned by the hyenas and Nala. On top of that, Scar is driven mad by the delusions he has of Mufasa's ghost. To calm his mental illness, Zazu suggests Scar gets a queen, which leads Scar to choose a young adult Nala (Gabrielle Union) so they can produce cubs. However, she scratches him across the face as an act of refusal. Nala then sets out on a journey to find help against Scar's tyrannical reign. Now a young adult, Simba (Matthew Broderick) tests Hakuna Matata to Timon and the two challenge each other in a snail-eating-contest, while a group of other competitions were won by Simba. When Simba slurps all of his snails, Timon, now feeling sick from eating his snails, stumbles over and faints, leaving his last snail to sluttier away, to which Simba wins the contest. When he, Timon and Pumbaa head out of hot tub that was fart-powered by Pumbaa's flatulence problem to lay back and stargaze at the sky, Simba seems to be homesick, recalling what his father had told him years ago when they'd looked up at the stars together. He is upset when Timon's comments mock the Great Kings of the Past. Hurt by his friends' comments, Simba leaves to flop down on a rock in grief over his dead father. Meanwhile, Rafiki sits on the crown of his tree and grabs a pile of leaves, dirt, grass, and flower petals that's floating on the breeze. He takes the mixture into an empty turtle shell and investigates it until he realizes that it contains traces of Simba, who is supposed to have been dead for several years. At first, Rafiki is confused by this new knowledge, but he soon runs to his smeared drawing and, realizing that Simba is now a young adult lion, draws him with a thick red mane. Getting ready to help Simba to take his place in the Circle of Life, he takes his staff and starts to sense where the milkweed came from. When Timon and Pumbaa are searching for a dung beetle in order to play "Bug Rugby" with Simba, he rescues them from a hungry lioness, who turns out to be Nala. She and Simba reunite and fall in love, and she urges him to return home, telling him the Pride Lands have become a drought-stricken wasteland under Scar's reign. Feeling guilty over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms off. He encounters Rafiki, who tells him that Mufasa's spirit lives on in Simba. Simba is visited by the ghost of Mufasa in the night sky, who tells him he must take his rightful place as king. Realizing he can no longer run from his past, Simba decides to return home. Too much for Timon's horror, Nala explains that Simba had run off to challenge Scar, and that they need their help. Hurt that Simba left them, Timon unsuccessfully tries to persuade Pumbaa to stay, but Pumbaa follows Simba and Nala. Timon indulges in the jungle's luxuries by himself, but loneliness starts to overcome him. Rafiki appears again and helps Timon realize that his true Hakuna Matata is with the ones he loves, prompting Timon to take off after Simba, Nala and Pumbaa. Timon catches up and reconciles with Pumbaa, before they journey onward to Pride Rock. Aided by his friends, Simba sneaks past the hyenas at Pride Rock and confronts Scar. Scar taunts him over his role in Mufasa's death and backs him to the edge of the rock, where he reveals to Simba that HE murdered Mufasa. Enraged, Simba pins Scar to the ground and forces him to reveal the truth to the rest of the pride. As Timon and Pumbaa run into Ma and Max, who came looking for him, Timon proposes that they all help Simba by getting rid of the hyenas. Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Sarabi, Zazu, and the lionesses fend off the hyenas, alongside Ma and Max, who are directed to construct a series of tunnels beneath the hyenas; Rafiki also arrives to join the fight. When the tunnels are finished, Max knocks down the sticks, breaking the ground under the hyenas. However, the last few get stuck, prompting Timon to dive underground and break them himself. The cave-in commences, and the hyenas are ejected through the tunnels. Scar, attempting to escape, is then cornered by Simba at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs for mercy and attempts to blame the hyenas for his actions; Simba spares his life but orders him to leave the Pride Lands forever. Scar attacks his nephew, but Simba manages to toss him from the top of the rock. Scar survives the fall, but then gets eaten by his former henchmen of hyenas, who overheard him betray them to Simba. With his enemies gone, Simba takes over the kingship as the rains begin to fall, restoring life to the land as he looks up at the constellation of Leo. During that time though, he banished lioness, who were loyal to Scar, including a red infant cub. As Simba thanked Timon and Pumbaa for helping him, the duo knew it was time to show his meerkat colony of what it's like with no predators. A couple of days later, Timon, Pumbaa and Simba take Ma, Max, Timon's rival Fred (S. Scott Bullock), and the entire colony to live in Hakuna Matata Falls to complete his "Hakuna Matata"; and Timon is praised as their hero. King Simba and Queen Nala's newborn cub is presented to the assembled animals by Rafiki as Mufasa proudly watches over the ceremony from the heavens above. Later that night, Rafiki paints an emblem of the cub on the trunk of his tree, happily commenting on the security of the pride's future. Mufasa's spirit ruffles Rafiki's mane, stopping by to visit, and through this, Rafiki discovers another cub that's living in rogues known as the "Outlands", while in his tree with help from Mufasa's spirit. First, he accuses Mufasa of breaking the circle, and then he sees the new cub as trouble. In the Outlands, Nuka (Andy Dick) and Vitani (Lacey Chabert), who are the oldest siblings of Scar, rush back to report the news of Kiara to Zira (Nika Futterman), who is their mother and the leader of her banished group of lions named the "Outsiders". Nuka later requests that as the oldest, he should be king, but Zira snaps at him, reminding him that her youngest son Kovu (Ryan O'Donohue) is the Chosen One to become the next king and to fulfill Scar's dying wish, in which she speaks to Scar's spirit that soon, they will reclaim his kingdom. A few weeks later, Kiara (Michelle Horn) becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting. Simba assigns Timon and Pumbaa, who come to visit him, to follow her. Kiara ignores her father's warning and the duo's attention and enters the Outlands, where she meets Kovu, and they escape from a float of snapping crocodiles while befriending each other. When Kovu retaliates to Kiara's playing, Simba confronts the young cub just as he is confronted by Zira. Zira reminds Simba of how he exiled her and the other Outsiders, and she reveals that Scar selected Kovu to be his successor despite not being his biological father. After returning to the Pride Lands, Nala and the rest of the pride head back to Pride Rock while Simba lectures Kiara about the danger posed by the Outsiders; he then tells her that they are a part of each other. Kion (Max Charles), the second-born cub of Simba and Nala, discovers that he has the ability to channel the roars of the Great Lions of the Past, giving him fierce power just like Scar, who had the same power before him, but, who tragically misused it for evil and lost it forever. At the instructions of Simba and Rafiki, Kion forms a team called the Lion Guard. As Kion goes against tradition and chooses his non-lion friends Bunga the honey badger (Joshua Rush), Ono the egret (Atticus Shaffer), Beshte the hippopotamus (Dusan Brown), and Fuli the cheetah (Diamond White) to populate it, Simba scolds him for not taking his new responsibilities seriously. When they save Kiara (Eden Riegel), who is now a little older, from a herd of stampeding gazelle and defeat a hyena clan led by Janja (Andrew Kishino) and Mzingo the vulture (Greg Ellis), Simba realizes that Kion has protected the Pride Lands and is indeed ready to lead his new Lion Guard. When Kion winds up in the Outlands after falling in a river, he meets Jasiri (Maia Mitchell), a friendly female hyena, who guides him to Flat Ridge Rock to regroup with the rest of the Lion Guard and explains how she and her clan respect the Circle of Life. When Jasiri gets cornered by Janja and his clan, Kion helps her fight them off. Meanwhile, the rest of the Guard struggle to find directions to a outskirt from Pride Rock known as "Flat Ridge Rock". When Makuu (Blair Underwood) wins a Mashidano duel against Pua (Ving Rhames) and becomes the leader of the crocodile float and invades hippo territory, chaos ensues for the Pride Lands. Kion is torn between fighting and surrendering and struggles to find a middle path to stand his ground to resolve the situation. Meanwhile, Ono tries to find a way to free Bunga from his stinky smell. Due to a misunderstanding with Rafiki about the wisdom of honey badger's following Bunga averting a flood, the animals of the Pride Lands begin to think that Bunga is the wisest animal there is, but when his advice begins to cause more harm than good, Kion and the others must find some way to stop Bunga before it's too late. Simba leaves Kiara in charge of the Pride Lands while he and Nala go to Kilio Valley to attend a funeral for an old elephant friend named Amanifu, who has just died. Upon learning of this from Mzingo, Janja decides to take advantage of Kiara's inexperience and comes up with a plan to take over the Pride Lands. Meanwhile, Simba is nervous about performing his eulogy in front of the elephants, including Amanifu's daughter, Ma Tembo (Lynette DuPree). While helping the Lion Guard drive away Janja's clan following their attempted attack on a wildebeest herd, Ono temporarily loses his vision in his left eye when he gets dirt in it. When Janja overhears the news from Mzingo and the vultures, he plans to take advantage of this by trapping the Lion Guard between two rockslides in a narrow ravine with help from Cheezi (Vargus Mason) and Chungu (Kevin Schon). Meanwhile, Rafiki tries to work on his paintings of the Lion Guard. During the celebrated holiday of Kupatana in the Pride Lands, Kion and his friends rescue a jackal pup named Dogo (Jacob Gunether) from Janja's clan, but they soon discover that he is in a whole family of jackals and the matriarch, Reirei (Ana Gasteyer), and her husband Goigoi (Phil LaMarr), manage to fool the Lion Guard into letting them stay. The Lion Guard feels as though that Fuli has no family and invite her to join their individual activities, oblivious to the fact that she enjoys being alone. Meanwhile, Bunga lets immunity go to his head after being told that he is immune to venom from Ushari the Egyptian cobra (Christian Slater), and goes to the Outlands to play in a volcano, where he is targeted by Janja and his clan. Bunga, Kion, Ono and Beshte search for Utamu grubs. On the way, Bunga tells the story of how he met Timon and Pumbaa when he was a baby cub (Pierce Gagnon). Meanwhile, Fuli goes on a mission alone and overexerts herself, leaving her vulnerable to an attack by Mzingo's flock of vultures. A young elephant named Mtoto (Natalie Coughlin) looks up to Beshte as his hero and soon sees him in action when both of them are attacked by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Tamaa (C. J. Byrnes), who is a drongo bird, uses his talent to imitate the voice of any animal to gain food from others, which annoys the Lion Guard for false alarms, but soon finds himself forced by Janja's clan to help them trap a herd of impalas in the Outlands. During a rainstorm, Bunga thinks that Rafiki's paintings can predict the future and believes that Kion will fall from a high tree. Soon, he and the rest of the Lion Guard desperately try to keep Kion from climbing trees. Meanwhile, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu plan an attack on a zebra herd led by Thurston (Schon). Under the suggestion of Simba, the Lion Guard leads a herd of zebras led by Muhimu (Kari Wahlgren) and a herd of gazelles led by Swala (Tunisia Hardison) to a new grazing ground located at the edge of the Pride Lands in Mbali Fields, which was very difficult. One of their obstacles to get to Mbali Fields is the Outlands as the Lion Guard works to keep both herds safe from Janja's clan, even when Muhimu starts to have a baby. When Simba and Bunga get trapped in a sinkhole, the Lion Guard struggles to find a way to rescue them. While in the hole, Simba and Bunga find a tunnel that leads to Nandembo Caverns, and the Lion Guard heads to the cavern entrance along with Timon and Pumbaa in the hopes of meeting them inside. Meanwhile, Simba and Bunga realize that being raised by Timon and Pumbaa is something that they have in common. Beshte makes friends with a timid okapi named Ajabu (Ron Funches), who has traveled to the Pride Lands to get away from Makucha the leopard (Steven Blum), but the other members of the Lion Guard think that Ajabu is imaginary due to his tendency to hide from others. When Makucha shows up in the Pride Lands, however, the Guard soon realizes that Beshte's new friend is real and rushes off to help Ajabu. While the Lion Guard is on night patrol, they mistake a pack of shy scavengers named "aardwolves" for hyenas. Kion roars at them which sends them flying into the Outlands and causes a massive termite infestation in the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard soon realizes their mistake and travel to the Outlands to bring the aardwolves back, including their leader Mjomba (Charlie Adler), and members Haya (Ogie Banks) and Ogopa (Marieve Herington). However, Reirei and Goigoi have their sights on the aardwolves as well. The Lion Guard discovers from Laini (Meghan Strange) and her group of cute galagos that a leopard has moved into their tree. They find out that the leopard named Badili (Jack McBrayer) has been driven out of his home by the mean leopard Mapigano (Seth Green), who has taken over his territory in Mirihi Forest in the Back Lands. The Lion Guard teaches Badili to stand up to Mapigano and reclaim his territory. After a failed attack on a wildebeest herd, Janja kicks Cheezi and Chungu out of the Outlands and promotes members Nne (Beau Black) and Tano (Dee Bradley Baker) to be his new seconds-in-command. While the Lion Guard makes sure that the Pride Lands' trails are safe after the big rainstorm during the Mbali Fields migration, they find Cheezi and Chungu and reluctantly let them stay. Meanwhile, Nne and Tano plan an attack on an oryx herd and ditch Janja. The Lion Guard rescues a baby baboon, and Fuli is tasked with returning the baboon to its mother on Mapango Cliffs. Along the way, she has to avoid Mzingo's flock of vultures. Meanwhile, Kiara, Tiifu (Sarah Hyland), and Zuri (Madison Pettis) get trapped on an island after a flood. The Lion Guard helps rescue them in time for Kiara to preside over the cape buffalo herd's Royal Buffalo Wallow led by Vuruga Vuruga (Virginia Watson). Rafiki tells a story to the Lion Guard and some young animals about a terrifying beast called the "Zimwi". Kion doesn't believe that such a creature exists, but when Mtoto and his friends claim to have seen it, the Guard searches the Pride Lands to find out the truth. Soon, even Kion has to admit that the Zimwi may really exist. The next morning, Beshte prepares for a audition to a group of chorus hippos named "The Bellow Fellows" as they emerge from the water and take their place on some rocks nearby in Big Springs. Fuli asks Beshte if these are the hippos that he needs to bellow for, and Beshte confirms it, though also adds that he's still scared. Kion reminds him that he stood up to the Zimwi, despite not knowing that it wasn't real, which gives Beshte the confidence boost he needed. He approaches the three hippos and, after a brief pause, starts to bellow. The Lion Guard are worried, though when Beshte finishes, much to his own surprise, the Bellow Fellows announce that they love it, and that he's free to start bellowing with them whenever he wants to. Beshte then asks them if he can do it now, and they begin to bellow together. Bunga replies with, "Now, that's scary.", whilst members of Basi's pod approach Beshte nearby. Jasiri asks for Kion's help in dealing with a pride of lions, who are keeping her family away from their watering hole, including her sister Madoa (Maisie Klompus) and two cubs Tunu (Crimson Hart) and Wema (Fiona Hart). When he goes to help them out, he encounters the Outsider lions, Vitani, Nuka, Kovu, who is now having a deeper voice (Jason Marsden), and Zira, who tries to get Kion to join her side by stating that she knows about more about the Roar than he does, such as its ability to bring a brief rain shower by roaring at a cloud. Zira eventually reveals to Kion that she knew Scar. When Kion refuses to join Zira, she and her lionesses trap him. Meanwhile, the rest of the guard head to the Outlands to rescue Kion after Rafiki informs them of who the Outsider lions are. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders in anger when Janja's clan attack Nala. As a result, Kion loses control of the Roar and its power almost harms her. Worried that he nearly hurt his mother, Kion feels that he should never use the Roar again. Meanwhile, Ono feels self–conscious after the Roar blows off his head feathers. Overhearing Kion's plans to never use the Roar again, Makuu and his float of crocodiles take advantage of the opportunity and take over the Flood Plains. With some convincing from Mufasa and Nala, Kion gains the confidence to use the Roar when he confronts Makuu. The Lion Guard encounters two gorilla princes named Majinuni (Dan Howell) and Hafifu (Phil Lester) who have a message for Simba on behalf of their father King Sokwe of the Theluji mountains (John Rhys-Davis). However, the gorilla brothers have forgotten the message. Simba explains to Kion that every wet season, Sokwe gives Simba a message to let him know if their peace treaty still stands. The Guard goes back to the mountain to get the message with the gorilla brothers, who are reluctant to face their father. On the way, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte experience snow for the first time. Nala takes Kion and Kiara on a special trip to find Udugu. With Kion away, Simba leads the Lion Guard to help both an ostrich flock led by Mbuni (Russi Taylor) and Swala's gazelle herd. When Simba orders the guard to follow his command, they make matters worse. Meanwhile, Nala disappears and Kion and Kiara have to work together to find her. Afterwards, Nala reveals that Udugu is not a place but a word that means "kinship" or the bond between siblings, and Simba learns that the Lion Guard works best not when they do exactly what he does but doing what they each do best. When a legendary eagle named Hadithi (Jeffery Tambor) comes to the Pride Lands, Ono discovers that his hero is not what he seems when it turned out that he made up some of his adventures. While the Lion Guard search for leaves from the top of the tallest tree in the Pride Lands for Hadithi's Royal Mud Print ceremony, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu target a group of klipspringers. When Beshte's dad Basi (Kevin Michael Richardson) gets injured by a frightened young rhino while creating hippo lanes in the flood plains after a big rainstorm, Beshte must step up and make the hippo lanes instead. Meanwhile, Kion, Bunga, Ono, and Fuli lead a herd of stubborn sable antelope led by Bupu (Michael Dorn) to higher ground, and Makuu and his float of crocodiles return and try to get rid of Basi so that there will be no rules to stop them. Ono acts as a replacement for a white rhino named Kifaru (Maurice LaMarche) as his tickbird Mwenzi (Rhys Darby) to guide him to Tamasha, a sparring event at Lake Matope, after Kifaru and Mwenzi have a falling-out. Meanwhile, the other members of the Lion Guard track down the tickbird and convince him to work out his differences with Kifaru. During a confrontation at a lake, Kifaru and Mwenzi must put aside their differences in order to help the Lion Guard fight off Makuu's float. Muhimu asks Bunga to watch over her son Hamu (Lyons Luke Mathias) while she takes some time to relax. Before long, other animals ask Bunga to watch their kids as well, including Twiga's daughter Juhudi (Ivy Bishop). While watching over the young animals, Bunga works to keep them safe from Reirei's pack, including Dogo and his siter Kijana (Amber Hood). Meanwhile, Goigoi tries to keep the Lion Guard from going to Hakuna Matata Falls to see how Bunga is getting on. Simba gathers key leaders of the Pride Lands' different animal communities for the Savannah Summit in order to make arrangements for the upcoming dry season, including their leaders Big Baboon, Mbeya the rhino (Howy Parkins), Bupu, Twiga, Ma Tembo, Vuruga Vuruga, and Makuu. The Lion Guard get suspicious when Makuu is one of the attendees and suspect that he might ruin the summit. Meanwhile, Makuu headbutts Bupu when he wants to have his float sleep near his herd's watering hole during the dry season. Eventually, Kion realizes that Makuu wants to change from his trouble-making ways in order to become a better leader for his float and the Pride Lands. When the Traveling Baboon Show led by Uroho (Sinbad) arrives in the Pride Lands to perform their show, they end up stealing the other animals' food. After chasing the baboons to the Outlands, the Lion Guard has to come to their rescue when they are cornered by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Ono becomes the protector of the egg that belongs to the hamerkop Kulinda (Mindy Kaling) when a harrier hawk named Mpishi (Carla Hall) leaves her hunting territory and comes to the Pride Lands to look for new food to try. When the egg hatches, Ono and the Lion Guard must keep the hamerkop chick safe from Mpishi, who teams up with Mzingo's second-in-command Mwoga (Cam Clarke). As the dry season begins, Ma Tembo works to find a new water source, and Rafiki takes in a young mandrill named Makini (Landry Bender) as an apprentice. While fed up with always getting trampled and disturbed when the Lion Guard is near, Ushari inadvertently finds out that Kion talks to the spirit of Mufasa. When ambushed by Janja and his clan, Ushari forms an alliance with them and his friend Shupavu (Kristin Chenoweth), who is the leader of her group of skinks including her second-in-command Njano (Ford Riley), her stealthy spy Nyeusi, and her seekers Nyata and Waza, and they conspire to find a way to summon the spirit of Scar. While overhearing Rafiki, Ushari learns that the Evil Lions of the Past appear in fire, and once they are summoned by the Roar of the Elders, a bakora staff can be used to talk to them. With this knowledge, Janja's clan steals Makini's bakora staff and kidnap Kiara to lure Kion and the Guard to the Outlands, with the intent on tricking Kion to Roar with enough power to make the hyenas' volcano erupt in flames. After the Guard manages to save Kiara, Janja taunts Kion until he roars in anger and unknowingly summons Scar when the volcano erupts. Ushari and the hyenas are then able to speak with Scar's spirit in the volcano after dropping the bakora staff into it. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard and Kiara return to the Pride Lands safely, but are unaware that Scar has returned. After the Lion Guard accidentally awakens Makuu and his float from their sleep during the dry season upon unknowingly sending a stampede near their sleeping cave, the Lion Guard and Simba work to find a new place for Makuu's float to endure the dry season. During this time, a crocodile named Kiburi (Common) conspires against Makuu which leads to them getting into a Mashidano as Ushari, under Scar's orders, persuades Kiburi to have his followers Tamka (Nolan North) and Nduli (Jorge Diaz) attack Simba. After he and his followers are kicked out of Makuu's float upon Kiburi losing the Mashidano, and banished from the Pride Lands upon the attack on Simba being thwarted by the Lion Guard, Kiburi joins Janja's clan and Ushari in working for Scar, who plans to unite all the animals of the Outlands and get them under his leadership as part of his plot to take over the Pride Lands. While working to free Thurston's zebra herd from the dry river before the mud hardens, Kion has no choice but to use the Roar on a dark cloud to make it rain. The rain from the cloud not only frees Thurston's herd, it also causes a flash flood that sends Beshte into the Outlands. After Njano informs Ushari of Beshte's presence, Scar enlists Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu to assist Shupavu's group of skinks in laying a trap to get rid of Beshte at Rocky Plato. Meanwhile, the rest of the Lion Guard head to the Outlands to search for Beshte. As Rafiki gets Makini ready to paint for Simba's family, he gets disturbed by the antics of three young animals; elephant Chama (Jacob Bertrand), who was formerly a part of Ma Tembo's herd, sable antelope Mzaha (Cade Sutton), who was formerly a part of Bupu's herd, and monkey Furaha (Mekai Curtis), who was formerly a part of Tumbili's troop (Ace Gibson). Meanwhile, the Lion Guard works to keep the animals of the Pride Lands safe from the threat of dry lightning. When fire from the dry lightning threatens Rafiki's tree, Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha save Rafiki and Makini and work with the Lion Guard to put out the fire. The tsetse flies have been causing problems in the Pride Lands. Due to the Tsetse flies' dislike of zebra stripes, the Lion Guard escorts Thurston's herd and Mbeya to a source of water. Meanwhile, Scar instructs Janja's clan to get rid of Jasiri, as she is an ally of the Lion Guard and interfering in the plans to get Reirei's pack on their side. Janja's clan end up trapping Jasiri, Tunu and Wema in a steam vent. This causes her sister Madoa to enlist the Lion Guard to help rescue Jasiri with the unlikely help of Thurston. The Ukumbusho, a performance that celebrates the friendship between the elephants and lions of the Pride Lands is being held in Mizimu Grove, and Makini is tasked with painting sunbursts on the elephants. The Lion Guard plays the original Guard which was led by a lion named Askari. As Ma Tembo states that the Guard was made up of lions at the last Ukumbusho, Makini paints Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono to look like lions while Timon and Pumbaa help them in practicing their performance. Due to Makini using yellow flowers for the elephants' sunburst paint, a swarm of bees start swarming Ma Tembo and the other elephants causing them to go on a rampage, including the herd's strongest members Zigo (Herington), Johari (Gibson), Zito (Nick Watt), Jumbo Jumbo (Patrick Fraley), and Ned (Frank Welker). The Lion Guard then rushes after the elephants to calm them down and save them from the bees. When Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu target the Tikiti melons which hold water that the elephants need during the dry season, Scar orders Ushari to enlist his ferocious rock monitor acquaintance named Kenge (Kristofer Hijvu) to deal with the Lion Guard. His venomous bite temporarily paralyzes Kion, Fuli, and Beshte, causing Ono to enlist Makini to find a remedy to heal them faster while Rafiki is away. While Makini gets Ponya flowers for the remedy, Ono and Bunga are left to defend the Tikiti melons from Kenge and Janja's clan. Under Scar's orders, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu kidnap Zazu while he is compiling the Pride Lands' Morning Report, and take him to the Outlands to get him to reveal royal secrets about Simba. After Kion reminisces about how Zazu once saved him and Bunga from Makuu and Pua's crocodile float when he was a little cub, the Lion Guard finds out that Zazu has been kidnapped by Janja's clan and head to the Outlands to save him. When there is a water shortage in the Pride Lands, Simba instructs the Lion Guard to travel to the Back Lands to find the zebra leader Dhahabu (Renée Elise Goldsberry) and ask her if she is willing to share her herd's watering hole with the Pride Lands' animals. When they find Dhahabu and her herd they discover that she is a rare golden zebra. Along the way, they have to face Makucha, who he and his leap of leopards are preventing the zebras from getting their water source. A gecko named Hodari (Justin Hires) wants to be in a crocodile float, but Makuu doesn't want Hodari in his float due to his size. Witnessing this happening, Shupavu and Njano get Hodari to be part of Kiburi's float. Kiburi then comes up with a plan to use Hodari to find out all of Makuu's fighting moves and to get past the Lion Guard. After Scar obtains the alliance with Reirei's pack, they work with Janja's clan to cause two different attacks in the Pride Lands at the same time, forcing the Lion Guard to split up to chase them down. In order to be in two places at once and to fool both Reirei and Janja's groups, Kion enlists the help of Tamaa to imitate the Guard's voices. Meanwhile, Scar orders Janja's clan to take down Rafiki while Reirei's pack causes a distraction elsewhere. The Guard realizes that Janja's clan are heading towards Rafiki and send Tamaa to confuse Reirei's pack while they go to assist Rafiki in fighting the hyenas. However, the jackals soon find out that Tamaa is tricking them and rush off to help the hyenas. During the battle, Scar appears in the flames of a nearby fire and speaks with Janja. Kion briefly witnesses Scar's spirit before it vanishes, but is unsure of what to make of it. With the help of Tamaa and Rafiki, the Guard wins the battle and Janja and Reirei retreat with their groups. In the area where Scar appeared, a scorch mark with a strange symbol remains. Rafiki recognizes it from paintings of the past as a sign of terrible evil, and goes off to consult the paintings to be sure. During the Kumbuka celebration honoring the day that Simba defeated Scar, Makini and the Lion Guard discuss Scar's defeat at the paws of Simba ahead, with Bunga arguing that his uncles Timon and Pumbaa were just as responsible for saving the Pride Lands as Simba. Makini becomes visibly annoyed at Bunga for detracting from Simba's efforts, and the Lion Guard universally agree that if Scar was still around, things wouldn't be very good. Meanwhile, Scar has gathered his army: Janja, Reirei, Kiburi, Ushari, and Mzingo. As they listen intently to their leader announcing that they will be taking down both Simba and the Lion Guard, they question how, to which Scar introduces them to a friend assisting them — Sumu, a deadly Tanzanian red-clawed scorpion (Riley and Adam Driver). The sight of the scorpion startles Janja, who leaps onto Reirei and soon Kiburi in fright. However, Scar has confirmed that Sumu isn't going to sting him, and Ushari has confirmed that Sumu's poisonous venom is reserved for a more Royal target. When Sumu's orders have been confirmed, he departs. Scar declares that the day will be known as the day he returns, and defeats both Simba and the Lion Guard once and for all. At Pride Rock, many Pride Landers, including the Lion Guard, Timon, Pumbaa, Ma Tembo's herd, Bupu's herd, Thurston's herd, Twiga's herd, Laini's group, and Mbeya's crash, have gathered for the Kumbuka ceremony. As Rafiki starts the celebration by singing "Good King Simba", Sumu sneaks to the top of Pride Rock, and injects his venom on Simba's tail. Although Simba feels the sting, his body reacts almost immediately to the poison; he collapses while Sumu sneaks away unseen and the celebration ends prematurely, with the Pride Landers looking on in horror. When the Guard, Timon and Pumbaa rush to Simba's aid, he weakly directs them to his tail, and Rafiki inspects the bloated sting mark. When he reveals it to be that of a scorpion, Kion sends Ono to search for one. Ono locates Sumu on his way back to the Outlands, and the Lion Guard chase after him. But before they can catch him, Sumu enters a hole which leads to the Outlands. Having made sure that the scorpion has left the Pride Lands, the Guard return to Pride Rock where they find Timon and Pumbaa sobbing uncontrollably, unaware of exactly how bad Simba's condition is. When they enter inside the den of Pride Rock, they find Nala and Kiara comforting the barely conscious King, while the Royal Mjuzi and his apprentice use a variety of mixtures that they hope will cure Simba. Suddenly, Rafiki remembers the cure — volcanic ash. However, he warns them that it must be recovered by sundown. With the closest volcano being the one in the Outlands, the Lion Guard offer to retrieve it. Rafiki decides to send Makini out with the Guard, and she attaches a gourd to her Bakora Staff. With everyone set, they head out. In the Outlands, Scar congratulates Sumu that the plan was a success, and knows that the Guard would be on their way. He then orders Ushari to get the other Outlanders ready. Proceeding with the plan, Kiburi's float wait for the Lion Guard. When they arrive, Kiburi refuses to move without a fight. With time of the essence, Kion sends Beshte to deal with the crocodiles. Beshte tackles Tamka, and the force of the tackle slams him into the rest of his float. The Guard hurries through. The Guard get a little further, but bump into Reirei's pack. Kion turns to Bunga, who leaps onto some nearby rocks and bounds over the jackals, farting on them. The stench keeps the pack from stopping them and the Lion Guard runs past them while Fuli comments that she's glad that Bunga is on the Guard's side. Worn out, the Lion Guard reach the volcano. Before they can ascend to get the ash, Janja's clan arrives. The hyenas attack, and the Lion Guard defend themselves, with even Makini helping out (albeit accidentally). They make their way up the volcano, where Kion observes the slowly setting Sun. When they finally reach the highest point, Ono guides them to the volcanic ash, and Makini swiftly pours a handful into her gourd, sealing it shut and re-attaching it to her staff. When they were just about to leave, Scar reveals himself and that he was behind the attack, leading the Lion Guard to work out that the crocodile, jackal and hyena attacks were planned as well. Scar commands for his army and Ushari, Shupavu and her group of skinks, and Kiburi's float emerge. They approach the Lion Guard and, despite Kion to lead the Guard and Makini, Janja's clan suddenly block their other pathway. When the final path is blocked by Reirei's pack, the Lion Guard realize they are surrounded. As Kenge joins the skinks and cobra, Kion orders Ono to find a way out, but the egret is knocked down by Mzingo and his parliament. Trapped on a ledge near the boiling lava, Kion resorts to the final option: he tells the Guard and Makini to stay together and get behind him; he also warns the Army to get out of their way. Scar warns Kion that using the Roar will simply cause the volcano to erupt, but he responds by telling Scar that he doesn't know as much about the Roar as he does, before using it in a similar manner to how he saved his mother from Makuu's float, aiming the Roar at Kiburi's float, Shupavu's group, Ushari, and Kenge. He continues to use it on Reirei's pack, and finally, Janja's clan, just before leaving. Scar demands Mzingo's parliament to get the gourd, and sends them to retrieve or destroy it. During their escape, Makini stumbles, giving the vultures time to attack. Ono, Fuli and Bunga race back to help her, with Ono diving in and scattering the vultures before they can peck the gourd away from her staff. Mzingo sends two of his vultures to deal with Ono, while he and Mwoga aim for the gourd. They manage to knock the staff away from Makini, and the staff falls bottom-first into the lava. Ono, Fuli and Bunga tackle the final two vultures, and Makini grabs the gourd. Seeing her having difficulty removing the gourd, Ono swoops in and severes the vines holding it. Kion then uses his Roar once again to send the vultures away, and they hurry back home. Back in the volcano, Scar glares over at the defeated army, stating: "Well...it seems the war has just begun." The Lion Guard continues racing across the savanna, with Kion watching the Sun worriedly. Fuli informs Kion that she can reach Pride Rock in time, but that she cannot carry the gourd herself. Bunga then volunteers to ride Fuli and carry the gourd himself, and the two race ahead of the rest of the Lion Guard. Nearby, a distressed Rafiki peers over the Pride Lands, fearing for his friend. He enters Pride Rock to check up on Simba, when Fuli and Bunga arrive. When Fuli trips slightly, Bunga is propelled forward. Pumbaa manages to grab Bunga on his back, and Rafiki is able to catch the gourd before it breaks. Later, Kion and the rest of the team arrive at Pride Rock, where Simba is weak, but recovering. Rafiki orders everyone to leave Simba to his recovery, but Kion insists that he must talk to his father. He then explains to Rafiki that Scar has returned, and Rafiki worriedly agrees that Kion must speak to Simba once the king has recovered. Kion joins with the Guard and Makini at the edge of Pride Rock and reminds them with this statement: "Lion Guard...it's our job to protect the Pride Lands. And, that job just got a lot harder. It's gonna be a tough fight...but, we will defeat Scar." In a mid-credits scene, Simba and Rafiki send Makini and Fuli to Urembo River in the Back Lands to escort Kongwe (C. C. H. Pounder), who is a wise tortoise. In a post-credits scene, the Lion Guard meets Kinyonga (Amy Poehler), a veiled chameleon, who knows a lot about Scar. When she promises Kion to not let any Outlander see her, she starts to slither to the Outlands to hear Scar's upcoming plan while a blind golden mole named Kuchimba (AJ McLean), who thinks is a ninja, notices her from a far distance. A lioness cub named Rani, who notices that Scar has begun his war, she sneaks away to form her group of lionesses named the "Night Pride". Scar will 'Return...'' '''Cast :NOTE: If you want to learn more info on the film's characters and even characters that were uncredited and deleted in earlier concepts, click here. * Matthew Broderick as Simba Son of Mufasa and Sarabi, who grows up to become King of the Pride Lands. Simba later becomes Nala's mate, and Kiara and Kion's overprotective father. ** Jonathan Taylor Thomas as young Simba (archive recordings) *** Matt Weinberg also as young Simba (archive recordings) * Jeremy Irons as Scar Mufasa's younger brother, Simba's uncle and Kiara and Kion's granduncle, who overtakes the throne. ** Seth Carr as young Taka / Scar (illusion) * Jason Marsden as Kovu Zira's son and Nuka and Vitani's younger brother, who was "hand-chosen" by Scar to become King of the Pride Lands instead of Simba. ** Ryan O'Donohue as infant Kovu (archive recordings) * Gabrielle Union as Nala Simba's best friend and later his mate as Queen of the Pride Lands. ** Niketa Calame as young Nala (archive recordings) * Eden Riegel as Kiara Daughter of Simba and Nala, who grows up to become future Queen of the Pride Lands. ** Michelle Horn as infant Kiara (archive recordings) * Nika Futterman as Zira The leader of the Outsiders, Scar's most loyal follower and the mother of Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa A common warthog, who becomes Timon's "bestest best friend". Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. He is also claustrophobic and passes gas in crowds. * Nathan Lane as Timon A meerkat and the son of Ma and his late Pa, who becomes Pumbaa's best friend. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. * Khary Payton as Rafiki A mandrill ("silly blue-bottomed baboon" as Zazu calls him), who teaches Timon Hakuna Matata, as well as giving him faith in himself to do what he dreams of doing. Rafiki also serves as shaman of the Pride Lands and presents newborn cubs of the King and Queen to the animals of the Pride Lands. * Diamond White as Fuli A cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second in command. ** Ariana Greenblatt as infant Fuli (illusion) * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A spotted hyena living in the Outlands, who is the leader of her friendly clan and allies with Kion. * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi The sassy and short-tempered female leader of the clan of hyenas. * Andy Dick as Nuka Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother and the oldest male of Zira's family. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani Zira's daughter and Nuka and Kovu's sister. * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu A hornbill, who serves as the majordomo for the Lion King (or "Mufasa's little stooge", as Shenzi calls him). * Blair Underwood as Makuu A Nile crocodile, who is the leader of his float after he defeated Pua in a "mashindano". He and his float antagonized the Lion Guard and caused trouble before he works to become a better leader for his float and the Pride Lands. * Cheech Marin as Banzai An aggressive and hot-headed Mexican-accent hyena prone to complaining and acting on impulse. * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu A lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's Pride who is somewhat more sensible than her constant companion Zuri. * Jim Cummings as Ed A dim-witted hyena, who does not talk, only communicating through laughter. Cummings also voiced a marmot that talks with Zazu and made two guest appearances as Scar in certain lines of "Be Prepared" and "I Have A Plan" after Irons blew his voice. * Raven-Symoné as Mwimbaji A lonely pale fox and the former leader of her group, who were fated unknown after the battle of Pride Rock during Scar's reign. * Landry Bender as Makini A young mandrill, who becomes Rafiki's apprentice. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. ** Pierce Gagnon as infant Bunga (illusion) * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A cattle egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Julie Kavner as Ma Timon's caring mother. She is overly protective and attached to her son, often trying to get him accepted amongst the colony, but never succeeding. * Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max Timon's paranoid, eccentric but deep down kind-hearted uncle. He initially doubts Timon's ability, but warms up to him at the film's climax. * Angela Bassett as Sarabi Mufasa's mate, Simba's mother, and the leader of the lioness hunting party. She is also the grandmother of Kiara and Kion. * Max Charles as Kion A lion cub, who is Simba and Nala's second-born son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard, as well as its fiercest member. * Christian Myers as Mwandishi / Africalous An impoverished Back Lander Southern lion, who is the enchant wizard of the film's climax. As Africalous, Mwandishi is disgusted as a wise hermit lion. * Sterling K. Brown as Pa / Fearless Buzz ATimon's late father and Ma's widow, who renowned for his bravery in facing the hyenas during Scar's reign. * Madison Pettis as Zuri A lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's Pride, who is somewhat vain and hates getting dirty. * Sarah Paulson as Sarafina Nala's mother, who is shown briefly talking to Simba's mother, Sarabi. * James Earl Jones as Mufasa Simba's father, King of the Pride Lands as the film begins. Since his death after being killed by a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives his grandson Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. * Christian Slater as Ushari An Egyptian cobra, who often conflicted with Bunga and would get disturbed whenever the Lion Guard was near him. Upon Scar's spirit being unleashed, Ushari becomes a second-in-command to him in Scar's plot to unite all the animals of the Outlands in a plot to get revenge on the Pride Lands. * Andrew Kishino as Janja A cunning and ruthless spotted hyena, who is the leader of the clan. * Ana Gasteyer as Reieri A clever and manipulative black-backed jackal, who is the leader of the pack. * Common as Kiburi An arrogant Nile crocodile, who was part of Makuu's float. He and his followers defied Makuu's orders which led to them working with Ushari. * Greg Ellis as Mzingo A calculative white-backed vulture, who is the leader of his parliament. He sometimes serves as Janja's spy and scout. * Kristin Chenoweth as Shupavu A sneaky fire skink, who is the leader of her group. She dislikes being close to Pride Rock. * Adam Driver as Sumu A venomous Tanzanian red-clawed scorpion, who was ordered by Scar to sting Simba. * Vargus Mason as Cheezi An excitable spotted hyena and one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Kevin Schon as Chungu An unintelligent spotted hyena with a slightly heavier build than the other hyenas, who is the other of Janja's right-hand henchmen. Schon also voiced Thurston, a handsome yet dimwitted plains zebra, who is the leader of the herd. * Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo An African bush elephant with a broken right tusk, who is the leader of the herd and the daughter of the late Amanifu, an old friend of Simba's. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi A hippopotamus, who is Beshte's father and leader of his pod. * Ving Rhames as Pua The former leader of the local Nile crocodile float. * Howy Parkins as Mbeya An old black rhinoceros who is the leader of his crash. * Sinbad as Uroho A yellow baboon, who is the leader of Traveling Baboon show. * Natalie Coughlin as Mtoto A young African bush elephant calf, who is part of Ma Tembo's herd. He also looks up to Beshte as his personal hero. * Meghan Strange as Laini A galago, who is the leader of her group in Ndefu Grove. Strange also voiced Chura, who is an African toad. * Beau Black as Nne A sly and stout but smart spotted hyena. * Dee Bradley Baker as Tano A devious and sloping but smart spotted hyena. Baker also voiced Big Baboon, Mwevi and Mwizi. * Virginia Watson as Vuruga Vuruga An African buffalo, who is the leader of her herd. Kiara once presided over their Royal Buffalo Wallow. Watson also voiced Mtoto's mother and the baby baboon's mother. * Kari Wahlgren (US) / Emma Burton (UK) as Muhimu A plains zebra, who is the leader of the herd. * Tunisia Hardison as Swala A Thomson's gazelle, who is the leader of her herd. * Alex Cartañá as Twiga A Masai giraffe, who is the leader of the herd. Cartañá also voiced a teenage jackal. * Michael Dorn as Bupu A stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of the herd and values polite behavior. * Steven Blum as Makucha A cream-colored African leopard from the Back Lands, who tracks Ajabu to the Pride Lands since okapis are rare creatures. Makucha is later revealed to be the leader of his leap which is first shown when the Lion Guard was looking for water in the Back Lands during a water shortage in the Pride Lands. * Maisie Klompus as Madoa A spotted hyena, who is Jasiri's sister and is part of her clan. * Jorge Diaz as Nduli A Nile crocodile, who is one of Kiburi's followers. * Nolan North as Tamka An overconfident and unintelligent Nile crocodile, who is one of Kiburi's followers. North also voiced Nyuni, a yellow wagtail. * C. J. Byrnes as Tamaa A fork-tailed drongo, who can imitate the voice of any animal. * Jeffrey Tambor as Hadithi A legendary African hawk-eagle, who faked having invented the Hadithi Spin. * Mindy Kaling as Kulinda A hamerkop, who leaves her egg in Ono's nest, while she builds a new nest that is safe from predators. She later names her baby Ona, in honor of Ono. * Carla Hall as Mpishi An African harrier-hawk, who leaves her hunting grounds from an unknown land and travels to the Pride Lands looking for a rare meal. * Renée Elise Goldsberry as Dhahabu A plains zebra with golden stripes, who is the leader of the herd. Bunga admires her greatly. Dhahabu is modeled after the late Zoe the Golden Zebra, who resided in Hawaii's Three Ring Ranch. * Justin Hires as Hodari An electric blue gecko, who dreamed of being in a crocodile float. Makuu made him an honorary member of his float due to his bravery when confronting Kiburi. * Ron Funches as Ajabu An okapi, who traveled to the Pride Lands to get away from Makucha. * Dan Howell as Majinuni A mountain gorilla prince, brother of Majinuni, and son of King Sokwe, who came to the Pride Lands to deliver a message to Simba. * Phil Lester as Hafifu A mountain gorilla prince, brother of Hafifu, and son of King Sokwe, who came to the Pride Lands to deliver a message to Simba. * Jack McBrayer as Badili A friendly cream-colored African leopard from Mirihi Forest in the Back Lands, who was driven out of his territory by his bully Mapigano. * Ogie Banks as Haya A nervous and shy aardwolf. * Charlie Adler as Mjomba A grumpy and impatient aardwolf, who is the leader of the pack. * Marieve Herington as Ogopa A bright and bubbly aardwolf. Herington also voiced Zigo, an African bush elephant, who is part of Ma Tembo’s herd. * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi A greedy and dimwitted black-backed jackal, who is Reirei's mate. LaMarr also voiced Shingo, who is a Masai giraffe part of Twiga's herd. * Cam Clarke as Mwoga A foolish and clumsy white-backed vulture, who is a member of the parliament. Clarke also voiced an egret, a hedgehog, and a turtle. * Russi Taylor as Muhanga An aardvark. Taylor also voiced Mbuni, a cheerful ostrich, who is the leader of her flock. * Terry Crews as Muhangus An aardvark, who is Muhanga's mate. * Ford Riley as Njano A crafty, blue-tongued rainbow skink, who works with Shupavu and is her second-in-command. * Kristofer Hivju as Kenge An enormous and ferocious rock monitor, and acquaintance of Ushari who dislikes being called "little" or else it will drive him berserk. His venomous bite induces temporary paralysis. * Rob Lowe as Jumla A stubborn blue wildebeest, who is the leader of his herd. * Albert Brooks as Mwitu An African wild dog. * Jacob Bertrand as Chama A young fun-loving African bush elephant, who used to be part of Ma Tembo's herd. He, Mzaha, and Furaha are best friends and share a tree together near Big Springs. * Cade Sutton as Mzaha A young fun-loving sable antelope, who used to be part of Bupu's herd. * Mekai Curtis as Furaha A young fun-loving Zanzibar red colobus, who used to be part of Tumbili's troop. * Maurice LaMarche as Kifaru A poor-sighted white rhinoceros. * Rhys Darby as Mwenzi A red-billed oxpecker, who is Kifaru's tickbird and best friend. * Seth Green as Mapigano A cream-colored African leopard, who bullied Badilli upon invading his territory in Mirihi Forest in the Back Lands. * Jacob Guenther as Dogo A black-backed jackal pup, who is one of Reirei and Goigoi's sons. He has blue eyes compared to the other pups who have brown eyes. Guenther also voiced Shauku, a young banded mongoose pup. * Amber Hood as Kijana A black-backed jackal pup, who is Reirei and Goigoi's daughter and Dogo's sister. * Jacquez Swanigan as Gumba A young olive baboon, who is a part of Big Baboon's troop. * Mckenna Grace as Kambuni A young ostrich chick. * Ace Gibson as Tumbili A Zanzibar red colobus, who is the leader of his troop. He grew tired of Furaha's antics and sent him away. Gibson also voiced Johari, who is a African bush elephant part of Ma Tembo's herd. * Erica Luttrell as Boboka A sable antelope, who is part of Bupu's herd. * Ivy Bishop as Juhudi A young Masai giraffe calf, who is Twiga's daughter. * John Rhys-Davies as King Sokwe A mountain gorilla and friend of Simba, who is Majinuni and Hafifu's father. * Rico Rodriguez as Raha A plains zebra, who is Starehe's brother and part of Dhahabu's herd. * Raini Rodriguez as Starehe A plains zebra, who is Raha's sister and part of Dhahabu's herd. * Patrick Fraley as Jumbo Jumbo A very stubborn African bush elephant, who is part of Ma Tembo's herd. * Frank Welker as Ned A high and mighty African bush elephant and part of Ma Tembo's herd, who thinks he's wonderful at everything. He seems to enjoy teasing Timon and Pumbaa when they fail at proving their worth to him during the Ukumbusho performance. * Moira Kelly as an Outsider lioness * Jeff Bennett as Iron Joe A very paranoid meerkat formerly on Sentry duty before Timon took his place. * Crimson Hart as Tunu A spotted hyena cub and brother of Wema, who is part of Jasiri's clan. * Fiona Hart as Wema A spotted hyena cub and sister of Tunu, who is part of Jasiri's clan. * Jessica DiCicco as the Porcupine Brothers Two porcupines with an attitude of stubborn and appreciative of assistance. * Gerald C. Rivers as a male crocodile. Rivers also voiced the other crocodiles on Makuu and Kiburi's floats. * Patrick Warburton as Mwanachama A blue wildebeest and is Jumla's second-in-command. * S. Scott Bullock as Fred A meerkat, who is Timon's other best friend back at the meerkat colony. Fred can sometimes be a practical joker. * Jason Rudofsky as Flinchy An unseen meerkat in Timon's colony. * Lyons Luke Mathias as a young hippo. Mathias also voiced Kwato, a young plains zebra foal part of Thurston's herd, and Hamu, a young plains zebra foal, who is Muhimu's son. * Sam Lavagnino as a young hippo * Carter Hastings as a young hippo Uncredited voices * Gabriel C. Brown as Nyeusi A black western stealthy skink, who works for Shupavu. * C. C. H. Pounder as Kongwe An African spurred tortoise, who is the oldest and wisest animal in the Pride Lands. Kongwe only makes a brief appearance in the film's mid-credits scene. * Amy Poehler as Kinyonga A veiled chameleon. Kinyonga only makes a brief appearance in the film's post-credits scene. * AJ McLean as Kuchimba A blind golden mole, who thinks is a ninja. Kuchimba only makes a brief appearance in the film's post-credits scene. Additional voices * Brian Tochi * Frank Welker * Cathy Cavadini * Judi M. Durand * Daamen J. Krall * David McCharen * Mary Linda Phillips * Phil Proctor * David Randolph * Cam Clarke * Tress MacNeille * Alex Manugian * Kevin Schon * Clay Savage * Del Roy * Roger Allers * Jon Favreau * Jessica DiCicco * Erica Luttrell * Torbin Xan Bullock * Khary Payton * Rob Minkoff * Christian Myers * Dee Bradley Baker * Nick Watt * Kari Wahlgren * Tunisia Hardison * Alex Cartañá * Gerald C. Rivers * Phil LaMarr * Jacob Guenther * Sam Lavagnino * Ace Gibson * Dana Davis * ViviAnn Yee * Jennifer Hale Robert Guillaume was originally set to reprise his role as Rafiki from the previous The Lion King films as well as the television series The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. However, he passed away on October 24th, 2017, and his representative confirmed that he had not recorded any lines for the film since his retirement in 2014. Khary Payton (who voices Rafiki in The Lion Guard) later came in to re-dub the character's lines from the original films. The film is dedicated to Guillaume's memory alongside Suzanne Pleshette's, who was the original voice of Zira; Nika Futterman re-dubbed the character's lines from the 1998 film The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Mark Hamill, Albert Brooks, and Justin Felbinger were originally announced as the voice of Chungu, Goigoi, and Mtoto, but later stepped down from the role after audiences in test screenings reacted negatively towards how they voiced the characters and were replaced by Schon, LaMarr and Coughlin. Edward Hibbert was also originally announced to voice Zazu with Atkinson before Atkinson re-dubbed Hibbert's lines for the character from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Production * See also: Production of The Lion King Reborn and The Lion King Returns It was originally planned to be released in summer of 2017, known as The Lion King: The Special Edition Cut. It is to be rated PG for mild rude humor, action and peril. Christan Myers, who would soon voiced Africalous, came on board to tie the films on Movie Maker. However, in April 2018, the film's title would then be changed to The Lion King: The King Has Returned with the Lion Guard confirmed. On May, the film's title was changed again to its title: The Lion King: Return of the King. A teaser trailer will be released soon. On June 14th, the title was once changed again to its official title The Lion King Reborn. On July 5th, Myers has stated that the film would be "darker" and more "serious" in tone than from previous The Lion King adaptations. The film includes the film The Lion King, its sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, its midquel The Lion King 1½: Hakuna Matata, as well as episodes of The Lion Guard from Season 1 and 2, including "Return of the Roar", "Never Judge A Hyena By Its Spots", "The Rise of Makuu", "Bunga the Wise", "Can't Wait to be Queen", "Eye of the Beholder", "The Kupatana Celebration", "Fuli's New Family", "The Search for Utamu", "Follow That Hippo!", "The Call of the Drongo", "Paintings and Predictions", "The Mbali Fields Migration", "Bunga and the King", "The Imaginary Okapi", "Too Many Termites", "The Trouble with Galagos", "Janja's New Crew", "Baboons!", "Beware the Zimwi", "Lions of the Outlands", "Never Roar Again", "The Lost Gorillas", "The Trail to Udugu", "Ono's Idol", "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes", "Ono the Tickbird", "Babysitter Bunga", "The Savannah Summit", "The Traveling Baboon Show", "Ono and the Egg", "The Rise of Scar", "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie", "Swept Away", "Rafiki's New Neighbors", "Rescue in the Outlands", "The Ukumbusho Tradition", "The Bite of Kenge", "The Morning Report", "The Golden Zebra", "The Little Guy", "Divide and Conquer", "The Scorpion's Sting", "The Widsom of Kongwe", "Undercover Kinyonga", and "The Underground Adventure". Director Myers confirmed that he will not include the episode "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas". The film is most likely based on Tailikuu1's recreation of The Lion King on Kingdom Hearts Forums Fanfiction as a novelization.https://forums.khinsider.com/fanfiction/209901-lion-king-novelization.html This will be the first The Lion King film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio, unlike the previous films and The Lion Guard that were produced in 16:9 (although their 2:35.1 aspect ratio variants can be found). Reception Critical reception The Lion King Reborn was released to critical acclaim from audiences, critics and even fans, who liked the entire The Lion King franchise. On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a "Certified Fresh" rating of 85%, based on 583 reviews, with an average rating of 7.5 out of 10. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 91 out of 100, based on 81 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". IGN holds a score of 9.9/10, and IMDb holds a score of 9.3/10 based on 336,962 votes. Since July 4th on Independence Day, IMDb holds The Lion Guard episode "The Hyena Resistance" a rating of 9.8 out of 10 based on 9 votes. Audience reception Fans and critics praised the film for it's excellent animation, voice acting and while retaining the spirit of the franchise, it included newer elements. Audience reception measured by scientific polling methods was highly positive. Audiences randomly polled by CinemaScore on opening day gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Surveys from SurveyMonkey and comScore's PostTrak found that 89% of audience members graded the film positively, including a rare five-star rating. Box office W.I.P. TvTropes page * Main article: The Lion King Reborn/Tropes Release The film is scheduled to be release in late 2018. It was originally going to be release in summer 2017. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of The Lion King Reborn and The Lion King Returns It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray. On Disc 1 of the DVD, it features the film in widescreen format, a behind-the-scene documentary, footage of the voice actors, DVD Rom, a set-up menu, and a sneak peak for Disc 2. On Disc 2, it features the film in fullscreen format, music videos, sneak peaks, "Behind the Legend: Timon" with Peter Graves, "Who Wants to be King of the Jungle?" with Meredith Vieira, and a set-up menu. On both discs, it includes a Mystery Science Theater 3000-style commentary featuring Timon and Pumbaa and all of the "It's UnBungalievable" shorts are featured as hidden Easter eggs. It will also be released on VHS, dating as one the rarest video tapes to ever be made and to be found and it marked the first Hollywood produced film to be on that format as well as the first Disney release on it since Bambi II. However, the VHS release had even more demand (particularly from fans) than any tapes in History and this would lead into manufacturers producing VHS tapes again, but this time with more innovations such as them having better, enchanced resolutions for the HD remastered tapes. An alternate version of the film named the Outlands Cut will be released with a subplot featuring Tatiana, Claudia, Quint, Nefu, Sharla and Mr. Pig while their lines and scripts were taken out. Timon & Pumbaa's Ultimate Virtual Safari Breakdown * See also: Timon & Pumbaa's Ultimate Virtual Safari Breakdown A short film named Timon & Pumbaa's Ultimate Virtual Safari Breakdown will be released, featuring Timon and Pumbaa taking Ma and Uncle Max on a virtual ride they have built with parodies of various Disneyland attractions including "It's a Small World", "Mr. Toad's Wild Ride", "Matterhorn Bobsleds", "Pirates of the Caribbean", "Jungle Cruise", "The Haunted Mansion", and "Splash Mountain". It features Lane, Sabella, Kavner and Stiller reprising their voice roles from this film. Video game * See also: The Lion King Reborn (video game) A video game for The Lion King Reborn will be released after the film's release. The game will include a story mode, a playable mode, and will have most of the cast returning from the film with a few exceptions: Cam Clarke as Simba; Vanessa Marshall as Nala and Shupavu; Tara Strong as Kiara; Tress MacNeille as Shenzi and Ma; Jeff Bennett as Zazu and Uncle Max; Roger Craig Smith as Sumu and Njano; and Fred Tatasciore as Tamka's armada and Ned, replacing Matthew Broderick, Gabrielle Union, Kristin Chenoweth, Eden Riegel, Whoopi Goldberg, Julie Kavner, Rowan Atkinson, Jerry Stiller, Adam Driver, Rob Lowe, and Frank Welker, respectively. Soundtrack * See also: The Lion King Reborn/Soundtrack The film has most of the songs all three films: "Digga Tunnah", "That's All I Need", "Circle of Life", "The Morning Report", "I Just Can't Wait to be King", "Be Prepared", "Hakuna Matata", "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", "He Lives in You", and "We Are One". It also includes most of the songs from The Lion Guard, including: "A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri)", "Kion's Lament", "We're The Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)", "Duties of the King", "Jackal Style", "Utamu", "All Hail the Vultures", "Don't Make a Stink", "Bird of a Thousand Voices", "She's The Worst Hyena We Know", "Panic And Run", "A Trail to Hope", "Teke Ruka Teleza", "My Own Way", "Bunga the Wise", "Beware the Zimwi", "Outta The Way", "Life in the Pride Lands", "Find Your Roar", "Stand Up, Stand Out", "Lions Over All", "Kuishi ni Kucheka", "Bring Back A Legend", "May There Be Peace", "Hippo Lanes", "Running With The King", "I Do Have a Great Deal to Say", "Tickbirds and Rhinos", "Big Bad Kenge", "Fujo", "Gotta Look On The Bright Side", "Welcome To The Summit", "Hero Inside", "Fabulous Dhahabu", "We're The Smartest", "Give The Little Guy A Chance", "I Have a Plan", "Good King Simba", "Today Is My Way", and "Path of Honor". It was reported that the film would include songs from the Broadway version, which would soon includes songs "Chow Down", "Rafiki Mourns", "The Madness of King Scar", "Shadowland", and "Endless Night". It will also include the extended versions of "Call of the Guard", "Baboons!", and "Zuka Zama" that were taken during pre-production of The Lion Guard. The films' scores were originally composed by Hans Zimmer, Nick Glennie-Smith and Don L. Harper, with The Lion Guard originally composed by Christopher Willis. The scores were arranged by Ludwig Göransson, the composer of Black Panther, and Nitin Sawhney, the composer of the 2019 Netflix film Mowgli. It was reported that Elton John had signed onto the project to rework his musical compositions from the original film before his retirement. On August 7th, Myers announced that Göransson and Sawhney would recompose several tracks from the 2018 film Avengers: Infinity War (originally composed by Alan Silvestri) for some of the film's saddest and action scenes, including "Even For You"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujB2eeaR_FQ, "What More Could I Lose?"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ni9LSkZSAs&list=PLh4Eme5gACZFzAxLWENO3325BZLBG6kQg, "Infinity War"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9_mKgy3pnQ&index=29&list=PLh4Eme5gACZFzAxLWENO3325BZLBG6kQg, and "End Credits"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PD5fChDMfYE&list=PLh4Eme5gACZFzAxLWENO3325BZLBG6kQg. On August 13th, it was announced that Silvestri would re-compose the original scores by Harper, Zimmer, Glennie-Smith and Willis and is confirmed that the film will have several tracks from Avengers: Infinity War. With permission from Kids II, Inc., Silvestri composed several tracks from some of the Baby Einstein company's DVDs for the flashbacks with baby Kion, Bunga and Fuli. He will also compose the theme from the 1966 film The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly, originally composed by Italian composer Ennio Morricone during the snail slurping contest. Sequel * Main article: The Lion King Returns On July 27th, a direct sequel and "part two" of the remaster of The Lion King titled The Lion King Returns (known as The Lion King Adventure Pt. 2: Returns outside of North America) was confirmed by director Myers, to which he will return to direct, Hahn will return to produce, Silvestri will return to compose the score, and much of the cast will reprise their roles from the previous film. The Lion King Returns will take place within the ending of The Lion King Reborn when Simba, Nala, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Kongwe, Kinyonga, Kuchimba, Makini, Jasiri and the Lion Guard must figure out a way to defeat Scar's resurrected form and his army of Outlanders with advice from Simba's spiritual father Mufasa and a very strong gorilla named Shujaa, as well as Azaad and Rani, the leader of the Night Pride. Broderick, Irons, Union, Riegel, Marsden, Futterman, Lane, Sabella, Payton, Dick, Chabert, Atkinson, Bender, Mitchell, Rush, White, Shaffer, Brown, Bassett, Charles, Paulson, Slater, Kishino, Gasteyer, Common, Ellis, Chenoweth, Schon, Mason, DuPree, Dorn, Blum, Klompus, Brooks, LaMarr, Clarke, Lowe, Riley, Strange, Cartañá, Watt, Welker, Fraley, Pounder, Poehler, and McLean are all scheduled to reprise their roles as Simba, Scar, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Nuka, Vitani, Zazu, Makuu, Makini, Jasiri, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Sarabi, Kion, Tiifu, Zuri, Sarafina, Ushari, Janja, Reirei, Kiburi, Mzingo, Shupavu, Thurston, Chungu, Cheezi, Ma Tembo, Bupu, Makucha, Madoa, Mwitu, Goigoi, Mwoga, Jumla, Njano, Laini, Twiga, Zito, Ned, Jumbo Jumbo, Kongwe, Kinyonga, and Kuchimba while new additions includes Bailey Gambertoglio (replacing Sarah Hyland) as Tiifu, Gary Anthony Williams (replacing James Earl Jones) as Mufasa, Justin Felbinger (replacing Natalie Coughlin) as Mtoto, Mark Hamill as Ridder, Christopher Jackson as Shujaa, Behzad Dabu as Azaad, Seth Rogen as Mooser, Elric Atchison as Waza, and Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani. Transcript * See also: The Lion King Reborn/Transcript Novelization * Main article: The Lion King Reborn: Crucible A canon novel named The Lion King Reborn: Crucible will be released soon. Taglines * Two generations will collide. Only one will survive. * The King has returned. * Long live the King. * An entire universe, once and for all. * Let the challenge begin. * Where will you be, when it all ends? * Destiny arrives. * ACCEPT OR SURRENDER. * THE END IS NEAR. Credits * Main article: The Lion King Reborn/Credits Trivia * Main article: Trivia of The Lion King Reborn and The Lion King Returns Rejected ideas * Main article: Rejected ideas of The Lion King Reborn and The Lion King Returns Gallery * Main article: The Lion King Reborn/Gallery Polls Do You Think The Lion King Reborn is a great idea? Yes No Do You Think The Lion King Reborn: The Outlands Cut is ANOTHER great idea? Yes No Are you interested in seeing The Lion King Reborn when it comes on this page? YES! I Am Very Excited! No. I'm Not That Interested. Who do you think is the best character in The Lion King Reborn? Simba Scar Kovu Nala Kiara Zira Pumbaa Timon Rafiki Fuli Jasiri Shenzi Nuka Vitani Zazu Makuu Banzai Tiifu Ed Rani Makini Bunga Ono Beshte Ma (Timon's mother) Uncle Max Sarabi Kion Africalous (the film's narrator) Pa (a.k.a. Fearless Buzz) Zuri Sarafina Mufasa Ushari Janja Reirei Kiburi Mzingo Shupavu Sumu See also *''Disney Reborn Multiverse'' **''Goof Troop Reborn'' ***''Goof Troop: Max's Life'' **''Kim Possible Reborn'' ***''Kim Possible Forever'' **''Indiana Jones Reborn - Part 1'' **''Indiana Jones Reborn - Part 2'' **''Toy Story Reborn - Part 1'' **''Toy Story Reborn - Part 2 '' **''Darkwing Duck Rebirth'' ***''Darkwing Duck: Unleash the Night '' **''The Book of Pooh Rebirth'' **''Winnie the Pooh Reborn'' ***''Winnie the Pooh: Tales of the 100 Acre Wood'' **''Cars Reborn'' **''Monsters, Inc. Reborn'' **''Inspector Gadget Reborn'' **''The Many Adventures of the Brave Little Toaster'' **''102 Dalmatians Rebirth'' **''Frozen Reborn'' **''Wreck-It-Ralph Rebirth'' **''Tarzan Reborn'' **''Pocahontas Reborn'' **''The Jungle Book Reborn'' **''Peter Pan Reborn'' ***''Jake and the Never Land Pirates - The Search for Peter Pan'' **''Hercules Reborn'' **''Buddies Reborn'' **''Air Bud Rebirth'' **''The Emperor's New Groove Reborn'' **''Bambi Reborn'' **''Lady and the Tramp Reborn'' **''The Hunchback of Notre Dame Reborn'' **''The Rescuers Rebirth'' **''Atlantis Reborn'' **''Finding Nemo Reborn'' **''The Incredibles Reborn'' **''Brother Bear Reborn'' **''The Little Mermaid Reborn '' **''Beauty and the Beast Rebirth'' **''Fantasia Reborn'' **''Lilo & Stitch Rebirth'' ***''Lilo & Stitch: The Revenge of Leroy'' **''WALL-E Reborn'' **''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Reborn'' ***''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - Revenge of Emperor Zurg'' **''Star Wars Reborn - Part I'' **''Star Wars Reborn - Part II'' **''Star Wars Reborn - Part III'' *''Finding Marlin'' *WindowsMyers2018 Category:The Lion King Category:Director's Cut Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:AMC Theaters Category:IMAX Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Films set in Africa Category:PG-Rated films Category:YouTube Category:Animation Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:American comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated crossover films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Musical Films Category:Epic films Category:Disney animated films Category:Disney films Category:Films about animals Category:Fan-made films Category:American films Category:African-American films Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Science fiction films Category:Sci-Fi Comedy films Category:Science Fantasy Category:Development Category:2D animation Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Fantasy-Comedy Category:Dark fantasy Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Lessons Category:Comedy Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Under Construction Category:Upcoming Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Remasters Category:Remakes Category:Family films Category:The Lion Guard Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Drama Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:2018 films Category:Mystery films Category:YouTube films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Ideas Wikia movies Category:Dailymotion Category:Melohorror Films Category:Architect films Category:Mystery Category:Films based on first movie Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Non-Fanon Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Comedy-Action Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover musicals Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossovers Category:Films with ensemble cast Category:Animated Musical Category:Horror-Comedy films Category:Horror-action Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Buena Vista Animation Studios films Category:Dark Comedy Category:Films set in 1990's Category:Films about Lions Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:Disneytoon Studios films Category:What Needs to Be Official Category:Films directed by WindowsMyers2018 Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:Upcoming films Category:Drawing Films Category:Concept Art Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Comedy-drama films Category:American animated films Category:Action-Adventure films Category:Nightmares Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:American adventure films Category:American buddy films Category:Buddy films Category:Wisecrack-Comedy Category:Action Category:Comedy-Mystery Category:Cool Films Category:Sharp-Comedy films Category:Horror films Category:Action-Adventure Category:DisneyToon Category:Films written by WindowsMyers2018 Category:Animated musical films